Liu Woods (TRANSLATED)
by xxspiritxx
Summary: Here you have it folks! The unoffical translated version of Homocidal Liu! Rated T for some of gore, blood, and violence. Not for the weak-hearted.


**I don't even know what to type here. I only feel that the story is complete if there is a paragraph of text before the story.**

It all started on a night, night the murderer Jeffrey Woods completely freaked butchered his parents and his beloved brother Liu Woods; Jeff had stopped being the boy he was and became a soulless monster and pure desire to kill. But did Liu really die after receiving multiple cuts and stab wounds?

No, I survived the attack , barely as a vile worm, to bleed every inch that ran, I felt like bursting my heart for the effort, but I continued with the strength of my desperation to live, to go to Jeff, then everything went black and I fainted.

It took long enough to wake up, was in a fairly lit room that was full of tubes and medicines, I just felt terrible. I could not speak, could not eat, I was fed through a tube, breathing through a ventilator, I could barely make out who I was; just heard a nurse talking to a doctor, said that "This patient may not survive, he needs many transplants, his left lung collapsed, his heart is very delicate and kidneys are failing, it is almost impossible to survive." Those words I They took all hope of surviving what had happened to me.

Soon came the day when I would need transplants, and as I could not speak and was still pretty sedated, I could not express my joy at the moment, so save it for when I recovered. The nurse's daughter said, "Hi, I'm Susan, I wish you the best of luck. You're very strong, however you barely survived that assassination attempt. I personally want to take care of you because I admire your strength. I would like that you to get out of the hospital soon." She kissed my cheek and I blushed, I could not deny it was a very beautiful girl, but did not know if I would live through this.

"It's time, time where you decide whether to live or die." The doctor continued, "Young man, you are very strong and have survived a long time, and you are very likely to survive, I put the mask on and slept, but why still feel like I was helpless? At that moment, I felt like a cold blade that pierced me in the side of the heart, the first cut was the most painful, then something opened my skin, the pain was more intense with each passing second, each cut was more painful than above, but the most painful was when they started to cut my heart and get it out of my body, that moment was just the beginning of my torture, hours of excruciating pain, every cut, every part of me that replaced each suture pain all through my body destroyed what little sanity I had left, until it shattered.

I spent days in that bed unable to move, unable to speak, just listening to the voice of that nurse, Susan, was with me day and night, talking to me, telling me to resist, he wanted me alive, I wanted to know really and expected talk to me and hear my voice. A week passed and she came more often, came and sang to me, I read, but, one day before being able to move my body said "I want to wake up." He kissed me at the end of that phrase and I began to feel my body manages to open my eyes and I saw it, I cried with joy to see me wake up, I said, "Hi Susan, I am Liu Woods"

Susan was stunned, and after moments of hesitation, she replied. "Seriously you are... the brother of Jeff Woods? I heard he was mentally ill and I found out that he went crazy and killed his family. How did you survive Liu?" I sat up, hands folded in my lap. "I also found out that three days ago he kidnapped a girl and burned her alive with bleach and gasoline, then escaped from there and has not been seen since. However in my house, or what remains of it, there was 2 bodies found, my mother and father. In Jeff's brothers room, or where I slept, they found written blood on the wall "go to sleep" and "smile" in the mirror." Susan responded with, "I'm really sorry about the death of your parents, really, and as I do not think you want to return to that place. Do you want to sleep in my house for a while? Well, when you get out of recovery. I live alone since my parents died in a car accident, so I have an extra room. " I nodded. "I would better than going to an orphanage."


End file.
